1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device capable of improving coupling force between its components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, a backlight unit for supplying light to the display panel, a bottom chassis receiving the backlight unit, and a top chassis coupled to the bottom chassis to cover a peripheral portion (i.e., an edge portion) of the display panel.
A mold frame is disposed between the bottom chassis and the top chassis. The mold frame may effectively prevent the backlight unit from being separated from the bottom chassis and may support the display panel. The top chassis is coupled to the bottom chassis to effectively prevent the display panel from being separated from the mold frame.
Recently, since a narrow bezel structure has been applied to a display device to effectively reduce a size of a peripheral portion of the display device, coupling forces between the bottom chassis, the mold frame, and the top chassis have been reduced. Various researches are being conducted for increasing the coupling force and reducing defects.